Drabblets or Crabblets, who can say?
by Orpah
Summary: A series of drabblets, each inspired by a country and one word.
1. Chapter 1

My stomach hurts. I know you guys were just dying to know that, but I needed an excuse for this story....

So, I know other people have had this idea before, but I can guarantee mine will be different! Essentially, I wrote down a bunch of the names of the countries and then randomly pointed at a spot in the dictionary (an old one) for a word to go with it. Not really a pairing thing... So, here goes the first batch! Let me know if you like it!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

_America- Apple_

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away!" America said cheerily, taking a big bite into the apple... only to discover it was still really cold from the fridge. He jumped around, making weird noises and pulling the apple out of his mouth. "Maybe I should put it in the microwave first..."

He plunked it in the middle of the microwave dish, and turned it on high. And the apple stains never came out of the sides of his microwave.

_Switzerland- Proximity_

It really was tough living right next door to the guy he was trying to forget ever being friends with....

_Germany- Secretary_

He could never have one because they never lived up to his standards. And so yet another evening was spent filing paperwork in his office.

_South Italy (Romano)- Tea Kettle_

Spain really thought Romano was like a tea kettle right now- he was screaming and steam seemed to be coming out of his ears....

_Prussia- Taco_

"So this is Mexican food? Bah, mine is so much more awesome!" And Prussia threw the taco to the ground, striking an awesome pose.

_Canada- Apron_

Canada tried to take it off before America saw him in it, but failed miserably. America stared for a couple moments, then started snickering. He pointed, grabbing hold of the edge of the garment. "Kiss the Cook?! Bwahaha!"

Canada turned red, and yanked the apron out of America's grip. "It was a present, okay? Quit laughing at me!" Even after Canada took off the apron and threw it out the window, America could not stop laughing for some time....

_China- Bath_

China sighed as he sank into his bath. He really was getting old, after all, and nothing felt better on his achy joints than the warm scented bathwater he was currently in. He felt almost as if he was going to fall asleep...

"Hi China! What are you up to?!" China nearly drowned, slipping in the tub in his surprise. A small hand grabbed his wrist, pulling him up so he could breath. "W-what the h-heck aru?!" China spluttered at Korea, who just grinned at him. China just sighed. Korea was still a child, after all...

_Liechtenstein- Frigate_

Liechtenstein had never seen such a huge boat, being a landlocked country. She stood beside England, looking at the historical masterpiece. "So, you used to have a bunch of these?"

England nodded. "Yep. They're obsolete now, but I keep this one around because it reminds me of old times..."

_Japan- Yoga_

Japan took a deep, calming breath, sliding into the next pose easily. This wasn't so bad, he reflected, even at his age. He didn't see why Germany wouldn't-

He suddenly realised he was stuck with his leg thrown over his neck like scarf, as his back seized up painfully. Great. He hoped someone would come untangle him and get him off the floor soon...

/AN/ Please let me know if this was a good idea!


	2. Chapter 2

And since I got such a positive response (and I haven't comeup with anything for snapshots yet), here goes another round!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

_Austria- Thread_

Austria sighed as he pulled gently on the loose thread on the edge of his jacket. He knew that meant soon it would finish wearing out, and he would have to get a new one...

_Hong Kong- Blimp_

Hong Kong stared in surprise at the large thing. He thought he'd seen something similiar in a book at England's house, but he was pretty sure it had been involved in some sort of tragic crash...

He shook his head vigorously when America tried to get him to climb aboard the monstrous blimp.

_Switzerland- Robber_

Switzerland smirked. With his security systems, he need never worry about one of those....

_Poland- Pastry_

Poland shook his head at France. "I have pastries too, you know!" France laughed. Poland could not possibly have pastries nearly as good as his, he practically invented the idea of delicate sweet foods....

_Latvia- Heart_

He knew he had one because it hurt so much and so often... Because it pounded in fear when he was invaded again.

_Russia- Down_

Russia knew one thing- He rarely felt 'up.' Even the high he got from invading other countries and forcing them to be his friends never got him quite there, and it faded with time. He sighed, staring out his window at the bleak winter scene before him. Would happiness ever be his again?

_Taiwan- Blemish_

Some days, it felt as though China thought of her as the blemish on the face of his life, like she should never have existed....

_Denmark- Rely_

Denmark liked to think that all the other Nordics relied on him- to know how to act, how to fight, and of course to keep them safe. He had no clue how wrong he was until the fateful day Sweden and Finland broke free of his rule....

_Belgium- Sing_

Nothing like singing while working in her bakery! Belgium cheerfully sang her anthem as she switched around the trays at the counter.

/AN/ Ha, I sing at the bakery I work at sometimes, usually Miracle of The Moment by Steven Curtis Chapman... Though usually I hum the Polish National Anthem under my breath... I hope you guys enjoyed this! If this one went well, there should be more...


End file.
